Encuentros
by Ambar Drusila Malfoy
Summary: es la historia de lo que les ocurre a inuyasha y a kikyo en los diferentes lugares donde se encuentras. pesimo summary porfa denle una oportunidad dejen rewies asi si les gusta publico el cap 2
1. Chapter 1

Aquí publicando un fic de inuyasha y kikyo

Aquí publicando un fic de inuyasha y kikyo

Espero que les guste. A mi me gusto como quedo

_**Encuentro: "El río"**_

El sol iluminaba aquel bosque. Él se encontraba subido a un árbol, tenia los ojos cerrados, su cabello color plata se agitaba por el viento, no traía consigo la parte de arriba de su traje rojo. Ella lo observaba desde lejos, tratando de ocultar su esencia, su poder, las serpientes le traían sus almas.

-inuyasha- con un tono de vos bajo dijo. Aunque no hubiese querido ese llamado fue escuchado. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y empezó a buscarla con la mirada

-kikyo- pronuncio el nombre de quien una vez fue su amada. Ella se percato de su error e intento escapar pero algo sostenía su kimono, él había llegado allí sin ser advertido. Se dio vuelta y lo miro, él estaba allí con sus dos ojos dorados observándola.

-kikyo-dijo en susurro-que haces aquí?-ella no podía responderle, no podía decirle que había llegado allí para verlo, que le iba a responder

-yo…-comenzó a decir pero el tapo su boca y le pidió que se callara. La tomo en sus brazos y salto a otro sitio, ella solo se dejo

Siguieron así hasta llegar a un río, el descendió lentamente y la apoyo en el suelo

-ahora explícate-le dijo ya estando en el suelo

- por que debo hacerlo. No puedo estar por casualidad?-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-este bien- dijo y se puso a mirar el río- solo que es raro que justo estés donde yo estoy-

-no es nada raro-

-esta bien te creo-dijo mirándola de reojo

-y ustedes?-

-nosotros que?-

-que hacían?-

-ah… solo descansábamos- dijo sin mirarla

-y tu relación con ahome?-pregunto disimulando un leve enojo

-con esa chikilla, mal-

-jaja-hizo una pequeña sonrisa

-me gusta cuando sonríes-dijo mirándola

-hace mucho que no lo hacia-

-lo se. Ese maldito de naraku, algún día terminare con el-dijo apretando su puño

-no te apresures, quiero seguir en este mundo-dijo mirándolo

-kikyo- dijo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba

-se que tu, tanto como yo, quiere regresar el pasado, pero sabemos que no podemos- una pequeña lagrima escapo de sus ojos

-kikyo…-dijo acercándose a ella

-no debes decir nada- dijo antes de besarlo. Se besaron por siete segundos hasta que se separaron y se miraron- quería tanto hacer esto-

-INUYASHA!!- se escucho que gritaron

-son ahome y los demás- dijo separándose completamente de ella

-será mejor que me valla-

-volveré a verte?-

-el destino siempre nos unirá, dalo por seguro-dijo antes de desaparecer

-te creo- dijo mirando al cielo

-inuyasha por que te fuiste sin avisar, que hacías?- pregunto ahome algo agitada

-cálmate chikilla tonta me das jaqueca-

-abajo!! Abajo, abajo, abajo

**Fin Cáp. 1**

_**Espero que les haya gustado déjenme rewies porfa así lo sigo**_

_**Se que tendría que haber actualizado el otro pero quería publicar el otro**_

_**Bien adiós **_


	2. la cueva

Aquí el segundo Cáp

**Aquí el segundo Cáp., creo que este es un poquito mas largo. Espero que les guste**

**Encuentros: "La cueva"**

El sol de la mañana ilumina el bosque, el agua del río estaba inquieta, los pájaros piaban suavemente; pero en algún lugar dos personas discutían

-dime de una vez con quien te encontraste ayer-

-con nadie te dije-

-se que con alguien tenias un olor diferente-

-y desde cuando sabes distinguir olores-

-solo dime-grito la pelinegro

-no lo haré- le respondió el hanyou

-fue con kikyo?-pregunto acercándose a él, inuyasha corrió la mirada- fue o no?-

-si-

-y por que no me dijiste?-

-pensé que te enojarías-

-si, pero entendería-

-ah… entonces entenderás que me beso con ella- dijo sin mirarla

-que?? Abajo, abajo, abajo-

-ves sabia que te enojarías- dijo levantándose lentamente

-cállate. Abajo, abajo, abajo-

-Inuyasha-dijo una mujer. Ella estaba escondida, aun recordaba lo sucedido la tarde anterior; su abrazo, su beso. Todo lo tenía aun en la mente. Sentía como en su frágil cuerpo, aun, estaba su aroma. Si el aroma del hombre que aquella vez la hizo enamorarse, ese mismo hombre que un día robo un calido beso de sus labios. Aquel hombre se llamaba Inuyasha. Pero su corazón ya pertenecía a otra, su "reencarnación", ella su supuesta reencarnación, Ahome, eran muy distintas entre si. Talvez lo único en lo que coincidían era en los sentamientos que experimentaban cuando estaban con aquel hanyou- Inuyasha- volvió a repetir. Pero el llamado no fue escuchado, ya que el gritaba el nombre de esa estupida humana- inuyasha- repitió mas fuerte. Él la escucho y giro buscando donde estaba esa mujer, que con su bella voz había pronunciado su nombre. Cuando la diviso sobre un árbol, salto a buscarla

-kikyo- dijo él mirándola- que haces aquí-dijo con su frió tono, ese con el cual siempre se dirigía a la miko

-yo vine a verte-le respondió con la misma frialdad. Él la miro asombrado, ella había ido allí para estar con él

-pero sabes muy bien que no es bueno que nos vean juntos dijo tomando sus delicadas manos

-por eso deseo que me acompañes- dijo bajando del árbol. El solo la siguió hasta llegar a una pradera, ella se sentó y él tambien. Reconoció el lugar, aquel lugar donde siempre se encontraban

-para que deseabas verme?- pregunto mirándola

-queria saber, cuando terminen de reunir los fragmentos, que haran?- pregunto observando la flor que sostenia entre sus manos

-supongo que me hare demonio completo- le respondio sin dejar de mirarla

-ah…-solto la flor y lo miro. Asi continuaron toda la tarde. Hasta que una frágil lluvia comenzo a caer, no le prestaron mucha atención; pero cuando las gotas empezaron a crecer corrieron hacia una cueva- inuyasha- lo llamo cuando hubieron llegado

-eh…?-preguntó con la vista hacia fuera

-tu sientes algo por ahome?-pregunto secandose el cabello. Él guiro y la vio allí con su kimono mojado, adherido a su cuerpo, su figura se marcada muy bien.

-no!!- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla de arriba a, abajo

-me alegro-dijo acercandose a él , poso su labios sobre los de él y el no dudo en corresponderle; asi continuaron lo que les restaba de la noche, entre besos, abrazo, etc. – ves es como te dije el destino siempre nos unira- le dijo después del 30º beso

-si tenias toda la razon- dijo volviendola a besar

-inuyasha- dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada de la cueva

-a-ahome- dijo él separandose de la miko, haciendose que ella entristesca

-perdon yo no encajo- dijo ahome corriendo

-ahome!! Espera aquí kikyo- dijo siguiendo a la humana

-ves, tenia toda la razon si sientes algo por ella- dijo cuando hubo quedado sola-nos veremos inu- dijo desapareciendo

Fin cap 2

**Espero que les haya gustado. El tres me esta costando un poco asi que si me pueden esperar les agradeceria. Gracias a :**

**SAKURARIKA y CARLITA SVT por sus rewies**

**Bueno este fic esta dedicado a mi kuñi Daki**

**Un kisu **

**Sabaku No Erisa**


	3. la cabaña

Perdón por la tardanza no podría decir por que me tarde tanto lo siento enserio

**Perdón por la tardanza no podría decir por que me tarde tanto lo siento enserio**

**Bueno aquí el fic**

Encuentros: "La cabaña"

Inuyasha siguió a ahome hasta que esta se canso de correr.

-deja de seguirme-dijo dándole la espalda

-y-yo quiero explicarte-dijo tomando un poco de aire

-que por que hiciste eso?-

-si-dijo agarrándola de los hombros

-no debes explicar nada-dijo aun dándole la espalda

-y-yo… que tengo que explicarte a ti?-dijo soltándola

-vuelve con ella- dijo girando a verlo

-volveremos los dos- dijo agarrando su mano

-pero…-

-sin peros-dijo empezando a caminar. Cuando volvieron a la cueva se dieron con que kikyo ya no estaba, solo su cinta. Tomo la cinta y se dirigieron a una cabaña donde se encontraba el resto, entro sin saludar y entro a un cuarto. Se acostó sobre una "cama" y se puso a mirar el objeto de la miko

-porque tubo que pasarnos esto?-se pregunto oliendo la cinta-aun conserva su olor-dijo volviéndola a colocar frente a sus ojos. No podía creer que esa humana le había echo amar alguna vez, lo que sentía cuando los labios de ella rozaban con los suyos, el sabor a frutilla que tenían cuando los probaba. Esa miko de piel blanca y suave, que con su frágil cuerpo había echo desearla hasta el punto de haber querido un hijo de ella. Esa mujer que lo beso por primera vez, aquella que beso su torso desnudo una noche. Ella con quien todo los días soñaba-kikyo-

-si?-pregunto una voz proveniente de un rincón

-q-que haces aquí?- pregunto algo nervioso

-vine a verte-dijo acercándose a el- o te molesta?-

-c-claro q-que no pero ahome y los demás-

-no lo sabrán-dijo guiñándole un ojo; y sentándose a su lado

-OK-dijo poniéndose algo nervioso

-no te gusta que este así-

-claro; pero me siento mal-

-por que?-

-por haberte dejado sola-

-de eso mismo deseo hablar. Tu muy bien me dijiste que no sentías nada por ella y cuando se puso triste enseguida la seguiste-

-es que sabes que no me gusta ver llorar a nadie-

-no la estabas viendo. Tu sientes algo por ella?-

t-te dije que no-

-pues demuéstralo-

-quieres que lo haga?- ella asintió. Él se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso- te basta?-

-seguro ya lo hiciste con ella-dijo corriendo la mirada

-por dios yo solo te amo a ti-

-trata de demostrarlo-dijo desapareciendo

-te amo solo a ti!-dijo gritando

-inuyasha?- pregunto ahome entrando

-a-ahome?-

-estuvo kikyo aquí-dijo tristemente

-n-no-dijo corriendo la mirada

-dime la verdad-

-esta bien si, si estuvo aquí-

-lo comprendo…- dijo tristemente. Estaba por salir de alli cuando algo saco el techo de la cabaña

-los atrape…-

Fin Cáp. 3

**Sigo disculpándome por la tardanza. A por cierto quieren lemon??**

**Inner: pervertida ¬¬**

**No yo solo pregunto**

**Espero que les guste**

**Un kisu**

**Sabaku No Erisa**


End file.
